Merrel Massey
Merrel Massey is head of House Massey and the current Lord of Stonedance. Appearance Ordinarily built, he stands at the unremarkable height of 6'0. Long, blond hair adorns his head, pooling in on his shoulders from both sides. Pale cheeks and burning red lips strike an appealing match over dim blue eyes that look hollow, masked by apathy, but always laden with alacrity. Biography Born in 360 AC to Lord Justin Massey and Lady Barra Massey (nee Rosby), Merrel turned out to be such a bawling infant that everyone expected him to grow up a troublesome, obnoxious child. As he matured, however, a sense of diligence and composure seized him, rendering him unnaturally tranquil, contrary to prior belief. Two years later, in 362 AC, his eldest brother, Oswyn was conceived. And in 365 AC, another child - a sweet girl named Rosey. The next set of years also proved beneficial for the family, with the appearance of Herman (367 AC) and Jayde (368 AC). As a boy, Merrel acquired minimal education at arms, showing no remarkable skill for it, passing for a tolerable level of competency. To the growing concern of his elders, for his quiet nature, he proved to be a brooding schemer and plotter, easily taking in the reins of manipulation to actively control his siblings. Although discouraged, the seed of adulteration was not at all alleviated, nor the fears allayed. Once he hit the age of twelve, he was sent to Driftmark to squire under Lord Velaryon. After several years of such, the eventual knighthood arrived, and he was free to return to Stonedance to resume his duties as heir to the castle - further studies as future lord-to-be, in affairs economical. During the Dornish-Triarchy war, he fattened his own coffers by playing the shadow game: sending infiltration units to teeter on the fringe of war borders, he picked off any straggler deserters, or small groups of soldiers (Westerosi or Essosi, it made no matter), and then used his espionage and eclectic range of contacts to secretly haul them across the continent to be sold back as slaves. It proved a lucrative business. In 382 AC, Rosey Massey married Lucerys Velaryon. In 386 AC, Lord Justin passed away from an undiscernable sickness and Merrel became lord. Now, the ever-curious Lord Massey wishes to seek out the tournament at King's Landing to take a good look at the situation that seems to be brewing in the hornets' nest. Family Tree * Justin Massey - father - deceased; * Lady Barra Massey (52) - mother - alive; * Oswyn (28) - brother - alive, unmarried; * Rosey (25) - sister - alive, married to Lucerys Velaryon; * Herman (23) - brother - alive, unmarried; * Jayde (22) - sister - alive, unmarried. * Duncan Massey (53) - uncle - alive, married to Jeyne Massey (nee Hayford). Supporting Characters * Jason Thorne (26) - Tourney Knight - An ambitious, bright young man whom the lord uses often for his wagers and bets (most of them turning out to be quite beneficial). * Rodrik Thorne (33) - Ship Captain - A captain veteraned through outlaws, vermin and pirates in his experience at commandeering sea-worthy vesselcraft. * Willem Follard (35) - Warrior (Swords) - A bulky, muscled man with giant shoulders, a perfect bodyguard for the wary Massey. * Jonos Stone (37) - Cavalry General - A Vale bastard that Merrel acquired from one of his contacts, a superb asset with an unmatched talent for martial operations. * Alyn Byrch (25) - Trader - A promising economical genius with a silvertongue to craft the best deals for Massey - undoubtedly a treasured resource. Category:House Massey Category:Crownlander